Season 3 (Video Game)
Season 3, retitled The Walking Dead: Season Three and The Walking Dead: The Telltale Series - A New Frontier, is an upcoming third set of episodes for Telltale Games' The Walking Dead and the successor of Season Two and Season One. The third season was confirmed by Telltale Games on July 26, 2014 during Skybound Entertainment's panel at San Diego Comic-Con 2014.@Skybound - Twitter (July 26, 2014)Skybound Entertainment Panel at SDCC 2014 - YouTube (July 27, 2014) The first two installments will be released December 19, 2016.@telltalegames - Twitter (November 22, 2016) The game will factor in choices made in previous games. For players who played the previous games on a previous console generation, they will need to download a patch on that console, and upload their save via a Telltale account.The Walking Dead: A New Frontier Skips Xbox 360/PS3 - GameSpot (December 15, 2016) Episodes Cast *Melissa Hutchison as ClementineSeason 3 "Checking In On Clementine" - IGN (Apr 25, 2016) *Jeff Schine as Javier García *Brandon Keener as Paul Monroe *Gavin Hammon as Kenny - (Determinant) *Christine Lakin as Jane - (Determinant) *Alex Hernandez as David García *Carlos Antonio as Hector García *Shelly Shenoy as Mariana García *Raymond Ochoa as Gabriel García *Kelley Crowder as Kate García *Ana Grinta as Mrs. García *Unknown as Eleanor García *Sean Lynch as Max *Unknown as Jack *Jake Green as Eli *Rebecca Schweitzer as Edith - (Determinant) *Unknown as Alvin Jr. *Unknown as David García *Unknown as Unnamed Woman *Jon Curry as Badger *Unknown as Ava *Troy Hall as Tripp *Charles Halford as Conrad *Valerie Arem as Francine *Unknown as Lonnie Deaths *Rafael García *Mrs. García *Mariana Garcia *Kenny *Jane *Edith *Mari *Jane's Unborn Child In-Game Statistics :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. TBA Videos Official Trailers Telltale's The Walking Dead Season 3 Reveal Trailer - E3 2016|Reveal Trailer 'The Walking Dead A New Frontier' Extended First Look|Extended First Look 'The Walking Dead The Telltale Series - A New Frontier' Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer Interviews SDCC 2014 Skybound Entertainment Panel ft. Norman Reedus|SDCC 2014 Skybound Panel Screenshots TTG S3 Pre-Release 1.jpg TTG S3 Pre-Release 2.jpg TTG S3 Pre-Release 3.jpg IMG_0570.JPG TWDTS3.jpg X2ebC48.jpg 15542396 10154154191433597 4379393163532592829 n.jpg Cz0wyKwUUAE0yhp.jpg 15622058 10154154191273597 7335032544586775242 n.jpg Cz0wyKwUkAABEZQ.jpg Bz5Psbg.jpg Ss+(2016-12-16+at+10.19.31).jpg 15622389_10154154191258597_8758737679688546970_n.jpg WVLSMs6.jpg Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. * A New Frontier: Completed The Walking Dead: A New Frontier (Platinum) * Family Road Trip: Completed Chapter 1 of Episode (Bronze) * Unexpected Guests: Completed Chapter 2 of Episode 1 (Bronze) * In Her Charge: Completed Chapter 3 of Episode 1 (Bronze) * Deal Gone Bad: Completed Chapter 4 of Episode 1 (Silver) * A Hard Goodbye: Completed Chapter 5 of Episode 1 (Silver) * To the Rescue: Completed Chapter 6 of Episode 1 (Gold) * Bloody Business: Completed Chapter 1 of Episode 2 (Bronze) * Enemy at the Gates: Completed Chapter 2 of Episode 2 (Bronze) * On the Road Again: Completed Chapter 3 of Episode 2 (Bronze) * Breaking Through: Completed Chapter 4 of Episode 2 (Silver) * Rough Justice: Completed Chapter 5 of Episode 2 (Silver) * In the City: Completed Chapter 6 of Episode 2 (Gold) * Southern Hospitality: Completed Chapter 1 of Episode 3 (Bronze) * Building for Tomorrow: Completed Chapter 2 of Episode 3 (Bronze) * Shots Fired: Completed Chapter 3 of Episode 3 (Bronze) * Divine Intervention: Completed Chapter 4 of Episode 3 (Silver) * Crime and Punishment: Completed Chapter 5 of Episode 3 (Silver) * Close to the Edge: Completed Chapter 6 of Episode 3 (Gold) * Faces in the Crowd: Completed Chapter 1 of Episode 4 (Bronze) * Across the Water: Completed Chapter 2 of Episode 4 (Bronze) * Prayers for the Dead: Completed Chapter 3 of Episode 4 (Bronze) * Blood for Blood: Completed Chapter 4 of Episode 4 (Silver) * Smoke and Fire: Completed Chapter 5 of Episode 4 (Silver) * The Price of Justice: Completed Chapter 6 of Episode 4 (Gold) * Sole Survivors: Completed Chapter 1 of Episode 5 (Bronze) * Promises and Lies: Completed Chapter 2 of Episode 5 (Bronze) * Family Values: Completed Chapter 3 of Episode 5 (Bronze) * Dark Victory: Completed Chapter 4 of Episode 5 (Silver) * Second Chances: Completed Chapter 5 of Episode 5 (Silver) * The Dawn Breaks: Completed Chapter 6 of Episode 5 (Gold) Trivia *During the Playing Dead interview of the finale of The Walking Dead: Season Two, Sean Ainsworth and Dennis Lenart stated that the third season is going to feature a "new angle" from the story."No Going Back" Spoilercast - YouTube (Aug 31, 2014) *This season was originally announced to be released in November 2016, but was later postponed for December 20th. *During a 2015 E3 Discussion with Greg Miller and Job Stauffer, Stauffer implied that Season 3 will be "a long ways off" and "considerably larger" than previous games.Telltale "The Walking Dead, Marvel and more" E3 Chat With Job Stauffer and Greg Miller - YouTube (Jun 17, 2015) *Stauffer hinted that some Comic Series characters will appear in Season 3. Telltale's Walking Dead Season 3: The Comic & Past Season Connections - IGN Access - Youtube (Jun 13, 2016) **One such character that has been confirmed to appear is Paul Monroe. *This season will have two playable characters as opposed to one, as seen in Season One and Season Two. **This feature was previously used in other Telltale games, such as Tales from the Borderlands, Jurassic Park and Game of Thrones among others. *In the trailer, Clementine is shown to be missing most of her left ring finger. Telltale confirmed that this would be determinated based on player choice. **Clem's loss of her ring finger only happens if the player chose the "Alone with AJ" ending of Season Two. *In the extended reveal trailer, Clementine appears to be holding Javier captive with his hands tied and her holding a gun on him. References Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Video Game Seasons Category:Season 3 Category:The Walking Dead Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes